Only In Naruto
by Kunoichibrat
Summary: Crazy stuff happens only in the Naruto world. Can team seven survive this madness now that Sasuke is back and Sai is out of the team....


Author's Note: I will like to start this note by saying Thank you for selecting this story! Many who dislike this story thank you also for at least giving this story a chance? This story is a Naruto story and "no" I do not own Naruto though I wish I did…tear Anyways…For the opening this story is rated M for mature, Violence, and Adult Language. It is an Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor/

Horror/Tragedy/ and Drama. The story is called "Call on Me"…… Enjoy.

Basic Interest That You All Should Know Before Reading This FanFic…

Naruto U. - Is an ANBU and is 17 years old. Yes (tear) he still loves Ramen.

Sasuke U.  Is an ANBU, returned to Konoha after killing/defeating Orochimaru with his Chidori. Is 17 years old also.

Kakashi H.  is back again with the ANBU with his new partners and is 30 Years Old. He still uses his Sharingan that once belong to Uchiha Obito.

Sakura H.  is also an ANBU (surprisingly) and surpassed her sensei (Tsunade) and is known as the one of the Beauty Devils in Konoha along with her best friend Ino. She is 16 years and has become the best medic ninja to all worlds.

Ino Y.  Gave up her job as a ninja and became a house wife for her lazy husband Shikamaru who know have two kids a young beautiful daughter named Cosmo for the beautiful Cosmo's flower and a young son named Shikamaru Jr. for taking the habits of his father's laziness.

Hinata H  is a medic Ninja and is used as Sakura's assistance when Sakura is working she is her cover up. She is also known as a Jounin to her village and has finally confessed her feelings towards Naruto and he has giving her a chance seeing how she isn't the same shy girl that he had known to stutter all the time of faint whenever he touched or at least got in a few feet of her. And is expecting a child with Naruto.

Neji H.  Is an ANBU and has confessed his feelings towards Ten Ten and her to return his feelings and is also expecting a child. They married right after and everyone but there friends thought badly of it but they didn't cared as long as they were happy.

Tsunade  still drinks Sake and no one knows how old she is and still has those huge breast which everyone believes that she inherited them to Sakura seeing now Sakura has her breast but its all just thoughts that pops up in peoples minds and no one really bothers to confront anyone about it seeing as it was useless or just basically point less in doing so.

Shizune  is still with Tsunade and has grown to love Sake as much as Tsunade but controls herself. And like Sakura inherited Tsunade-sama's monster strength that are called "Amazons" () and is still well respected a kind hearted Jounin to the village.

Perverted Hermit  is still a pervert and is still being called Ero-Sennin by Naruto which he doesn't mind now and has taught Naruto all of his Techniques that he has ever learned and is now teaching a new student Konohamaru which still calls Naruto Boss and everyone else is still in the picture basically.

Now to the story which I am sure that you all have been waiting for. "Call on Me"

**Call On Me**

Chirp….Chirp was bright an early in the morning as the streets of Konoha was just starting to wake up. Everything was quit and no one dared to break the peaceful silence…However there is still that one loud mouth ninja everyone has grown to love breaking the silence at the Hokage tower as he screamed his lounges out "WHAT! TSUNADE-BAACHAN HOW CAN YOU SEND HER AND NOT ME! YOU ARE BEING SO NOT FAIR OLD WOMEN!" the whole city knew now Naruto was in trouble by the Amazon and knew that the day had started and sighs were heard all over town.

_At the Hokage's Office_

"Naruto if you do not shut up I am going to personally band Ramen in Konoha forever and make sure that Ichiraiku noodle shop gets a new better place to sell ramen in the Land of the Waves and band you forever leaving on missions." That shut the loud mouth ninja up fast as you can switch the light on. "And as for sending Sakura-chan on this mission is all on her. I assigned her to it she accepted it there isn't a damn thing you can do about it alright so please leave my office." Naruto growled and spoke "So allow me to go with her please" he spoke in a serious tone in his voice and him and Tsunade has a staring contest. As Tsunade stared into his eyes she found a look of determination in his eyes and knew that he wouldn't take "no" for an answer so sighed a heavily sigh and granted his request as he nodded and left to go meet Sakura at the gates.

_At the Gates_

At the gates Naruto found Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Ino. He wondered why they were there since he is still the clueless fool as the same when he was young. He walked up to Sakura and asked if she was ready and had a confused look on her face not only her but everyone and then he picked up his right hand and bring it behind his head and smiled speaking "you don't think that I will let Sakura-chan go on an S-Class mission by herself since her team is in recovery do you" Sakura sighed behind her ANBU masked and spoke "Naruto I am perfectly capable of handling this mission on my own. And besides it is only a diplomatic mission there isn't any fighting or kicking ass in this mission. I am only carrying my weapons in case of any betrayers and besides your baby am due any week now and this mission is a month work of mission. I say you are staying this is my mission and Hinata needs you so please stay and stay with her. She didn't watch you for all those years for you to go off running at a time when she needs to help your old team mate. How do you think she would react? Won't there be a sense on guilt on your part Naruto. Stay here like the rest of everyone else. I am going on this mission alone and that is final. Now if you would excuse me I have to go now. Good bye. " turning to leave when someone grabbed her right fore arm and turned around and found herself starring into a straight face serious Naruto as he spoke to her " you better come back alive " and she nodded and in the blink of an eye she was out of everyone sight. Sasuke stood staring off where Sakura once stood.

He never admitted it but he came back to Konoha for Sakura as every night what happen between him and her the night he left kept haunting his dreams until he realized that he is in fact in love with Sakura and now his love for her is deeper seeing how she is more beautiful, stronger, and mostly she isn't the same weak Sakura who used to annoy him everyday when she knew what the answer would be. Suddenly his thoughts came back to him when he remembers what Sakura has told Naruto. No one has ever token Naruto out of a mission before and yet she did without using force and all she did was state the truth. He was straight up shocked.

Naruto stood with his fist tightly balled with anger and how she was yet again sent on an S-class mission alone. Last time she was able to succeed on the mission but got ambushed on the way back. She took out the 14 Jounin but was on the prick of death. He found her in the forest right before the gates on Konoha. He prays to god that she is going to come back alive. She said she will so he has nothing to worry about right?...wrong little does he know the danger that holds about on that mission that will change his and her life forever and probably Sasukes and Kakshis also along with anyone of her close friends.

Soon they all went home after she took off except the rest of team seven. They all knew what had happen last time as there was dead silence among the three. Kakashi decided to break the silence saying "meet me at the bridge at the brick at sundown" and with that he left leaving a smoke. Naruto and Sasuke doing the same each one having Sakura on there mind. They all replayed her smiles and happiness of there lives and how she was always there for them even when they were mean or just plain harshly cruel towards her she always had a smile on her face. They all went into there homes and waited for sundown to meet up at teams seven meeting bridge.

_With Sakura…_

Soundlessly jumping from tree to tree leaving a little trail as possible, Sakura made her way towards the Land of the Waves yet again she recalled upon her first C- Ranked mission with team seven. She was hoping to get this mission over with as possible. She really wanted to be there for her other best friend Hinata and promised Ino's daughter Cosmo that she would go out to pick Cosmo flowers with her for her mother as a surprise. She would like that a lot. As she would reach the Land of the Waves within a day work of running.

She kept running as night fell and silently ran through the night as her emerald eyes pierced through the night of the shown moon glistening her beautiful pink hair which poked out through her ANBU masked.

_Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi at the Bridge of Team Sevens old meeting place…_

For once Kakashi sensei was on time and Naruto thought that hell had frozen over since Kakashi was early and then came to the conclusion that since he was early that means something serious or something was going bad very bad. Silence broke out as it was very irritating. Sasuke broke the silence with his same emotionless facial expression and spoke "so why did you call us here" and Kakashi looked at his former student and sighed even though he had came back he would have thought that at least he would have changed something but I guess you cannot change this Uchiha. He cleared his throat as he spoke "Tsunade-same wished to see us" and with that they all three disappeared with a puff of a smoke. And made there way to Tsunade office as there were knocks on the door as she allowed them to enter.

She cleared her throat and spoke "As you all know what had happened to Sakura on her last solo mission I here grant you this mission to watch Sakura through this mission. I have a big no HUGE hunch that something is definitely wrong with this mission but decided other wise to send her along this mission. Now you three are to skillfully watch Sakura's every movements and do not let her see you no matter what. You cannot show your face even in combat. If she is to cross or get ambush then so be it but if anything serious gets out of hand then you are allowed to join in but otherwise anything that she cannot handle you are free to join in anytime. Now the remaining teams seven as I should say, you leave at midnight. SO say goodbye. Sakura shouldn't have gotten too far or maybe she is already there who knows anyways Now go!" With that they all took off only having 30 minutes to pack and leave. Sasuke was the first at the gate then Kakashi and then Naruto. They all took off with lightning speed and would reach the Land of the Waves by noon.

_With Sakura…_

**3 Weeks passed and Sakura has a week to return home…**

Said her farewells to the villagers as she exited the Land of the Waves with a suit case filled with 5 billion yen. She tied it around her back allowing the strap to fall in between her breast earning many stares. Took off jumping from tree to tree. She was happy she finished the mission faster then she thought. And decided to take it easy and enjoy her walk home. She walked a regular pace as she was lost in thought. She still had her guard up. She scanned the area for chakras and found three hiding chakras. Sakura thought to herself (so they are ninjas huh…..they are trying to mask there chakras but I can still sense it) as she decided to lure them out. She quickly made hand signs forming Shadow clones and transformed her clones into three S-class missing ninja Itachi and his followers Deidara and Kisame.

She pretended to be attacked and lose a battle with them to lure them out and see if they were also going to ambush her so she decided to make the clones speak of the 5 billion yen in her suitcase strapped around her. Then soon she saw the three people and thought that they were her old team mates and made her clones disappear and got up and threw kunai aimed at them calling there names to come out. When the three shadows that came Sakura went wide eyed as she was wrong as there was not her three team mates but yet Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara. Soon as they came up to her all that was left was a loud harsh pained ear piercing scream.

_With Kakashi Naruto and Sasuke…_

All looked towards the sound of the scream looked at each other and nodded as they took off in the blink on an eye running searching to wear the scream came from. Seconds soon turning into minutes and they were still searching for there pink haired friend and they still came up empty handed. Naruto fearing for her safety demon fox powers were losing control while Naruto was loosing consciousness and going crazy. After at least 3 minutes red chakra was flowing all out of Naruto's body as he went crazy and started sniffing the air as if he was searching for ramen. He started growling and then mumbled "...blood..." but Kakashi and Sasuke caught it and soon found a Naruto in a speeding direction on south and soon took off after him.

After what seems like an hour they saw that Naruto stopped and stood wide eyed staring at what they saw. Sakura leaning on a tree with a sword stabbed in her abdomen while Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame are on the floor dead. Sakura had multiple wounds as she was struggling to stay conscious.

Sakura Haruno had killed three Akatsuki members and the highest ranked missing ninjas. Sakura's inner self yelled out **"Chaa! Yeah now we have to live getting through this and we will be rewarded big time yeahh!" **Sakura smiled as she agreed with her inner self as she took a step and cringed in pain and fell to the ground loosing conscious but fought to stay awake as she gasped and held her stomach. Sakura chakra outage came to a conclusion that she didn't realize her team mates there staring at what she did and her condition then Naruto took control instead of the demon as his eyes fell upon Sakura's form. She was kneeling like a baby on a crawling position as she was struggling to stand and actually managed. He stood in awe as she cried out in pain trying to pull out the sword then he saw Kakashi at her side while Sasuke holding her shoulders. He told his body to move but it wouldn't.

He screamed in his head yelling move but it just wouldn't. All of a sudden he just cracked and collapsed. The last thing Naruto saw was his sensei gripping the sword tightly and Sasuke hold Sakura shoulders as Kakashi yanked the sword out causing yelp in pain from Sakura and then Sakura falling forward into Kakashi's arms as she to blank out. (Fair to say they both blacked out at the same time)

Kakashi and Sasuke both carried someone. Kakashi carrying Naruto and Sasuke carrying Sakura as they made camp a way from the battle bloodied field as soon Kakashi left to retrieve the bodies of Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara. Once Kakashi laid Naruto and Sakura to rest he told Sasuke to watch them so when he comes back he can bandage up the wound. Receiving a nod from Sasuke, Kakashi took off heading back into the battle field to find that the bodies were gone. He looked around for any kind of clue and found a trail of blood from where the bodies used to be and saw bloodied footprints. This rang a bell as he figured that they had survived the fight against Sakura and left to heal themselves. Cowards was the first thing in his mind and headed back to camp only to find Sasuke trying to keep Sakura still.

He stared down as she tossed and turned stirring wildly while unconscious as the only resolution would be "Tsukuyomi" and he and Sasuke nodded as they both appeared to think of the same thing. They both knew how harsh and critical the Tsukuyomi was since they have both encountered it while fighting Itachi but yet both failed in the process to kill him. So now Sakura even failed to kill Itachi and like them, was sealed into the Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke seeing that Kakashi didn't come back with any body figured that Itachi as still alive and but yet in critical condition, none the less maybe even fatal. He hoped on the second one fatal. He wished Itachi would just drop dead already. Maybe if he just kept avoiding him and left Itachi grow old and die of old age maybe then he would be happy but by the time that happens to many people will be dead and then he would live a happy short life seeing as Itachi isn't really much older then him.

They were both lost in thought when they were suddenly awoken from there dazed state by a groan as there only female ninja on there "old" squad has awoken from her slumber. There eyes fell upon the kunoichi who had a look of bewilderment in her eyes. Neither of them spoke and the one to break the silence was none other then Sakura herself speaking "why….." Sasuke was puzzled at what she spoke…why…why what. What did she mean by saying why? He was confused and spoke "Why what Sakura….?" Careful not to cause anymore damage fearing this may be a reaction to Tsukuyomi. Suddenly tears just started pouring out of her eyes as if she has been holding in tears for years. Then she cried choking on her words "Why am I always attacked when the time comes for my solo mission…..why?" with that she leaned up words in an half crawling half trying to stand position as she cringed in pain coming from her abdomen as she saw fresh blood meaning her wound opened up again. She brought down her right hand and placed it on her wound and soon the wound was consumed with green chakra as she used chakra strings to close and seal her wound up as she found herself relieved of a little less pain from before and finished closing her wound and stood up wiping her tears from her eyes as she stared dead into Sasuke's eyes as she apologized and lifted the still unconscious Naruto on her back carrying him piggy back ride style and apologize again and this time added for being a burden and to head back to Konoha. She then gasped as she remember her suitcase and found it still on her back and sighed then made her way to Konoha leaving Sasuke and Kakashi wide eyed staring at what had just happened neither of them knew but knew that they at least still had to stick with Sakura seeing as she was indeed injured quiet badly and needed to be checked on.

They had made it to Konoha to find Sakura handing Naruto over to an ANBU along with the suit case to give to Tsunade as she made for another direction and Sasuke followed her making sure to cloak his chakra as Kakashi went to go see Tsunade personally.

Sakura sighed knowing that Sasuke was behind her and following her decided that she would show him her special place were she would come to think every once and awhile. She led him to an area filled with cherry blossoms blowing in the breeze along with at least thirty five Sakura trees. Sasuke took noticed as Sakura stopped speaking him to come on out of his hiding since she knew he was there the whole time. He wasn't surprised how she noticed him even when he had cloaked his chakra seeing as she isn't the same weak little kunoichi he used to know and grown to love and wishful thinking to live a life with when he was done.

He shown his face as expected Sakura turned around and stared into the eyes the man she once used to foolishly love knowing that he would never return her feelings and gave up on her intimate fantasies with this Uchiha knowing that he would forever be a walking Ice Cube in her eyes seeing as she never noticed and Uchiha or this certain Uchiha do once or say once anything nice and always considered themselves better then others. That is another reason that she had grown to hate him not only after him leaving her with just a thank you and how on earth was she suppose to know what he meant by it was still a mystery to hear. She was brought to reality as she heard him ask if she was alright.

Her guess was that the only reason he was asking was because she had fought with his brother and he probably only wanted to know details so when he gets the chance to fight with him he would know what to expect and how to train himself to be well prepared for the latest Uchiha battle. She nodded questing to let him know that at least she was listening to him even though it wasn't really 100 sure.

She heard him sigh as she looked up at his face as she found him no longer at least fifteen feet behind her but yet right in front of her. Soon she found herself into a warm embrace. She felt something that she hasn't felt in a very long time and resisted at first but them melted into his touch. Another thing she hated about him. How he was able to make her feel so weak and how she was easily melted into his touch. He had something on her and yet she was still clueless. Yet again broken out of her daze she was brought back into reality as she heard her name being called out to her.

She looked up at Sasuke and saw his eyes watery as his tears were just threatening to fall out of his onyx eyes. She was speechless. This was the first time that she had ever seen Sasuke with emotion on his face. Was she dead, was she dreaming, and is she still unconscious from her last fight and this is only a dream for her to realize her true feelings for this Uchiha. Then the tears fell from his eyes. Her body reacted on its own and wiped the tear off his cheek. She whispered soothing words into his ear as she had to tips of her toe to reach up to his tear.

After she saw that he had calmed down a little he stared into her emerald eyes as her hair matched the scenery. He pulled back and had admired her beauty. There stood one of the Beautiful Devils on Konoha in his arms with her flowers flowing gently across her face. He cursed himself mentally for not realizing it way earlier before he had left her alone in the dark to get power to kill his brother. He then thought that if he had stayed in Konoha he would have gotten stronger like his team mate did and now she had faced his brother and almost token him down but yet failed herself. She had managed to almost take down two members of Akatsuki all by herself. He wonders if it was only Itachi would she have been able to kill him. He had no doubts at all now knowing what Sakura is capable of doing and yet again cursed himself mentally for always underestimating her and always considering her weak and annoying. He shoved the thought out of his mind when he noticed blood coming out of Sakura's shoulder. Sure she was covered in blood from her fight and most was hers and yet not hers but that was a little dried up from awhile ago. He could swear he saw her flinch in pain as he assumed she mussed have opened up yet another deep wound. Though it isn't severe but if let alone bled too much someone could die here. He then looked into her eyes as he saw that she was trying so hard to not show how weak she was when he had enough of this. He spoke almost demanding "stop hiding from which you actually are Sakura. Take off you top and show me that wound. You don't have to be so brave anymore. You aren't weak! Can't you accept that already! You have grown into a smart, well you always were smart but yet brave beautiful women! You gained everything in the world that all these women want! Just let it all out it is alright" With that said it felt as if time for Sakura had stopped. Was she really trying that hard that it was obvious. She couldn't take it anymore as she burst out in tears as she just threw herself into Sasukes arms crying her heart out. He couldn't help but smirk.

Now that Sakura has finally let everything go and out of her systems he was sure that she would return to her natural self but was also sure that she would stay strong and brave in front of everyone but him but he didn't mind that, He had also grown a thing for this new brave Sakura. He just returns the hug. Embracing her tighter then usual allowing her to make sure that she felt what he was trying to give her. Of coarse she knew she wasn't dumb or anything she gladly hugged tighter as she saw her vision go blur. She cursed herself for being weak at the time she didn't realize that a good ten minutes had passed and her shoulder bled viciously. The last thing she remember was seeing a worried look on Sasukes face as her whole world went black as she lost consciousness'.

Sasuke cursed himself forgetting how much time had gone by while they were embracing each other. He felt her body grown limp as he laid her on the grass field covered in now new blood and beautiful fallen petals of the cherry blossoms. When Sasuke stood up and stared down at her his heart broke. It look like she was dead and she died into her grave of cherry blossoms. He couldn't bare to see it as he turned his head away tears falling from his eyes, he knew that she was alive but yet barely from the blood loss nothing that wasn't cure able.

He then gasped as he realized that he was the weak one. He knew it had to be true but yet couldn't help but stay in that state for long as he remembers Sakura. He forced himself to turn and look. Blood coming from her was just leaking out of her as he couldn't stand it whether or not she had something underneath he pulled a kunai and ripped off her top. He blushed as he noticed another one of Tsunade's inherited traits giving to Sakura.

Thank god she was wearing a wrap around but that really didn't help. He focuses on the task and when he turned to look at her wound he gaped open mouth as the tip of a kunai was still pierced into her shoulder. Why hadn't she said anything, let alone why hasn't he noticed. He took his kunai and prayed thank god she was out knowing the pain he is about to cause, dug his kunai into her shoulder forcing the other tip of the kunai to be brought to the surface and grabbed it with the tip of his fingers getting a little blood on it. He quickly formed chakra into his hands as he recalled Tsunade teaching him at least basically healing bonds so he can survive much more seeing as he always found away for him to injure himself. He sealed her wound and made sure that it was wrapped tightly.

He picked her up bridal style and brought her back to the Uchiha mansion as he cleaned away the blood on her body dressed her into some of his old clothes that were about two years old that fit her perfectly. He has grown he thought as he saw how small the clothes were. Yet he had noticed when he picked up Sakura she was light. When he was back gennin with her on the same team he had to at least support himself as he carried her to safety…back when she was….. He didn't dare finish his thoughts as he yet again shoved it to the back of his mind and dressed Sakura not taking off her garments and laid her in his bed watching her breathing return to normal knowing that soon she would wake up. He sat in a chair and brought it in the room as he watched her sleep allowing himself to doze off also.

**I am sorry I know cliffy...but I promise to keep you guys entertained...Thank You Luv Ya Kunoichibrat..OH! if any reader has anything in mind that I should write for my next chapter contact me at I am open for any thoughts. Any ideas, or clues, or anything basically. Comments anything that I should add of fix. Any grammar that needs to be corrected? Read and Review please thankyou I cannot write the next chapter till I get at least 10 reviews please..either contact me at or just reiew. Anything is fine thankyou. R&R Thank You!**

**And about the conclusion to this story " Watashi wa sono kettei ni wa totemo manzoku desu!" If no one is to review this story then " Dewa mo akiramemasu"**


End file.
